Corvus (Dragon Quest IX)
'Corvus '''is the hidden main antagonist and the final boss of the Nintendo DS videogame ''Dragon Quest IX. ''He is a Celestrian that was imprisoned and forgotten in the Gittingham Palace dungeons for 300 years ever since he was captured by the Gittish Empire. Given his situation; he managed to cast the hatred and wrath he had accumulated towards mortals, Celestrians, his lover whom he thought had betrayed him, and even the Almighty himself as a powerful lightning spell that derailed the Starlight Express and caused major damage to the Observatory, the Celestrians' home and made the hero/heroine lose his/her Celestrian nature. He also brought the Empire back to life, many of its members as beasts or living corpses. He was Aquila's mentor the same way Aquila was the hero's/heroine's. History Three hundred years before the game's events take place, at the time the Gittish Empire reigned the world, Corvus, the celestrian and guardian of Wyrmwood Creek, was injured by enemy fire. Serena, a woman from Wyrmwood's Creek, hid him in a cave to prevent the Celestrian from being captured and taken to King Godwyn, who desired the magical fruit of Yggdrasil, the Fyggs, to obtain eternal life. Serena and Corvus began developing a close relationship and eventually fell in love. Corvus did not want to leave Serena but she knew he had to, for his own good. She and her father devised a plan: Put him to sleep with a special brew which they would tell him was to heal his wounds and then take him somewhere safe. Her father, however, made some changes to the plan and informed the Empire troops all abput the Celestrian and his location in exchange of protection for him and his daughter. Nonetheless, the Empire's soldiers did not kept their word and took them all for prisoners. Since Corvus was asleep he misunderstood the situation and retained the idea that Serena had betrayed him. This was the seed that gave birth to his hatred towards everyone. After spending 300 years in a cell in the palace's oubliette, at the beginning of the game, Corvus resurrected the Gittish Empire to lay destruction over the mortals' world, and casted a massive energy bolt towards the Realm of the Almighty which probably fragmented him, but what it also did as a side-effect was scatter seven of the fruits of the sacred tree, Yggdrasil, thorough the world and make the protagonist lose his/her wings. After being released by the hero/heroine, Corvus ascends to the Realm of the Almighty and turns it into the dreaded "Realm of the Mighty"; the final dungeon the player must conquer in order to stop the destruction he plans to unleash. Other appearances *Corvus has also appeared as one of Nokturnus' finest warriors in ''Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory for Wii, and the final boss of the Dragon Quest I story arc in said game. *He was also the most notable monster to be announced for ''Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2: Professional ''for the Nintendo DS. The game also included his collectable card. Trivia *"Corvus" is the name of a crow-shaped constellation. *At the start of the game, the player cannot name the hero Corvus. *Corvus could be loosely based on The Devil (Lucifer or Satan), God's archenemy from the Holy Bible. His name in Spanish, Luzbel, supports this. **According to Christianity, Lucifer was once God's most trusted Angel before he rebelled. This fits with Corvus realizing how tainted humans are and wished to rid the world of them. Gallery Lord Corvus.JPG|Corvus, ready to fight Throne of Corvus.JPG|Corvus in the throne of the Almighty Sinister Corvus.JPG|Corvus, reminiscing his roots Corvus.JPG|Corvus begins metamorphosis Corvus' Cocoon.JPG|Corvus undergoing metamorphosis Corvuspose.PNG|Corvus given up to wrath and hatred Corvusfinalform.jpg|Corvus in the final battle Corvus & Serena.JPG|Corvus, purified by Serena Other appearances ErgiosDQBRV.jpeg|Corvus fighting the hero of DQVIII in the intro of BRV Corvusfinal.jpg|Corvus in DQM Battle Road Victory using a special combo corvusDQMBV.jpg|Corvus in DQMBRV Corvus card.jpg CorvusFIG.jpg Battle theme Category:Necromancers Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:In love villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hatemongers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Angel Category:Demon Category:Male Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Bosses Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master of Hero Category:Nihilists Category:Fighter Category:Speedster Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Summoners Category:Satan Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Light Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Traitor Category:Empowered Villains Category:Immortals Category:God Killer Category:Defilers Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Misanthropes Category:Living Villains Category:Wrathful Villains